


Major Illness

by TheReichenbachFail (GYPAFY)



Series: Sherlock Prompted Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/TheReichenbachFail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ficlet #1, prompt was 'major illness'.</p><p>Sherlock gets the flu and doesn't tell John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Illness

**Author's Note:**

> These all really aren't edited that much, I wrote them all in 15-30 minutes, so don't judge me. I own nothing.

Cold air flew in behind John as he entered 221B. Winter at the surgery was always hard, but today had been particularly bad. Five kids sick with the flu, and a multitude of babies that needed a late vaccination. That much much puke and screaming was the opposite of what John wanted, and he had been extremely grateful to get away from the stench of sickness when he left. Apparently, only to come back to it.

"Sherlock?" John called into the flat. Sherlock didn't reply verbally, but the hacking cough was response enough. He ran to the bathroom to find exactly what he thought he would. There was sick all over the floors, in the toilet, and in the shower. Sherlock, looking pale as a ghost, was lying beside it all, on the only patch of floor not covered in the disgusting fluid.

"I'm fine," Sherlock said, but his voice sounded like rocks gnashing across one another, and that had to hurt.

"You git," John sighed, kneeling beside Sherlock. "You should've told me if you weren't feeling okay, I could've prevented all of this."

"I didn't need your help, I still don't." Sherlock looked up at John from the ground, eyes defiant, but obviously tired.

"Can you even get up?" John asked. Sherlock attempted to at least sit, but he didn't want to struggle against his own body in front of John, so he eventually admitted defeat. It hurt too much to speak, so Sherlock just shook his head No.

"Have you taken anything yet?" John questioned, going into 'doctor mode' and grabbing a towel from the rack to start cleaning up Sherlock and the mess on the floor. Sherlock again shook his head No. 

"Good. From the looks of this, you've gotten everything out. Just let me clean you up, and give you a few pills and you should be okay in a couple of days." 

Sherlock shook his head No again. He didn't want John to see him like this, barely able to move, barely able to speak, and completely incapable of getting by on his own. He conveyed this to John in a look. John gave a small chuckle.

"It's okay, Sherlock. I don't think you're weak. You just need a little help. And I want to help you." 

The way John said it made Sherlock finally give in. He knew he could trust John. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
